A sick english man
by RoseWilliam
Summary: England ist krank und die Axis will dass es ihm besser geht


England und seine Freund (Japan, Deutschland und Italien) gehören nicht zu mir, sondern zu dem Manga Hetalia, also liegen auch alle Rechte dort.

* * *

A sick english man

England lag in seinem Bett, obwohl er in genau diesem Augenblick auf der Weltkonferenz sein sollte. Diese war sogar in London, doch ihm war nicht nach Konferenz.

Sein Kopf pochte und er hatte sich heute morgen auch öfter als zweimal übergeben müssen. Er hätte ja versucht den Tag zu verschlafen, doch seine ständigen Hustenanfälle hielten ihn davon ab. Der Tag könnte nicht schlimmer werden.

Doch als England seine Türklingel hörte wusste er, dass er falsch gelegen hatte. Stöhnend drückte er sich das Kissen auf die Ohren um den nervigen Ton auszublenden. Die Klingel allerdings wollte keine Ruhe geben.

„England? Soll ich die Tür öffnen?", Pixie sah ihn fragend an, was England aber nicht sehen konnte. Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf unter dem Kissen und hustete: „Wer auch immer draußen ist, ist bestimmt noch anstrengender als das klingeln..."

Pixie nickte stumm: „Aber so kannst du auch nicht schlafen."

England zog den Kopf wieder unter dem Kissen hervor und seufzte geschlagen: „Also gut... Pixie, mach bitte die Tür auf."

Pixie verließ den Raum und England drehte sich wieder normal hin und schloss die Augen.

Doch schon bald hörte er Stimmen und leise Schritte die Treppe hinaufkommen. Langsam ging die Tür in sein Schlafzimmer auf und die drei Menschen bzw. Länder, welche er am wenigsten erwartet hatte, traten ein. England lag mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, er konnte sie also nur hören.

„England-san? Bist du wach?", kam Japans leise Stimme.

„Vee... England ist gruselig! Ich will wieder nach Hause!"

„Sei ruhig Italien! England ist krank und wir wollen alle nicht das Amerika oder Frankreich sich um ihn kümmern, oder noch schlimmer: Beide!"

England runzelte ungesehen die Stirn. Er wollte überhaupt niemanden der sich um ihn kümmerte. Pixie und seine anderen Freunde waren ihm Hilfe genug. Das Land überlegte, ob er sich vielleicht schlafend stellen sollte, doch ein erneuter Hustenanfall ließ seine Tarnung auffliegen.

Sofort waren die drei Besucher (bei welchen es sich übrigens um Japan, Italien und Deutschland handelte) an seiner Seite und halfen ihm aufzusitzen. Deutschland rieb ihm sanft über den Rücken, während Japan die Gelegenheit nutzte um seine Hand an die Stirn des kranken Landes zulegen. Italien stand im Hintergrund und gab ein paar „Vee"s von sich.

„Warum seid ihr alle hier? Ich komme sehr gut alleine zurecht", röchelte England, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Weil es schrecklich ist, wenn man krank ist und dabei alleine sein muss!", meinte Italien, „Außerdem wären sonst Frankreich und Amerika gekommen."

Japan schickte sich an zugehen: „Ich werde etwas zu essen machen. England-san? Ich nehme mir die Freiheit deine Küche zu benutzen."

England nickte matt und lehnte sich stumm zurück. Sein Kopf lehnte sich gegen Italiens Brust, welcher sich unauffällig hinter dem Land platziert hatte. Der Kranke keuchte kurz auf, doch Italien drückte ihn sanft an sich.

Deutschland trat ebenfalls zur Tür: „Ich hole ein Thermometer und feuchte Tücher."

England runzelte die Stirn und schloss die Augen.

„Das ist doch alles nicht nötig...", murmelte er während er sich nun doch vollständig an Italien gelehnt entspannte.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Deutschland zurück. England welcher fast eingeschlafen wäre warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als da Land seine Temperatur nahm. Es wunderte Deutschland nicht, dass sich diese im 40° Bereich befand, immerhin war der Körper eines Landes um einiges robuster, als der eines normalen Menschen.

Vorsichtig drehte er Englands Kopf gerade hin, worauf dieser ein schwaches Protestgeräusch von sich gab. Sanft legte Deutschland einen kühlen Lappen auf die Stirn des Kranken.

„Japan wird in ein paar Stunden mit etwas zu essen kommen, versuche bis dahin zu schlafen."

England nickte und schloss erneut die Augen. Er konnte spüren wie Pixie zu ihm unter die Decke kroch und sich an seine Seite schmiegte.

Als Japan das Zimmer betrat schlief England tief und fest. Genauso Italien, welcher mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand lehnte und immer noch Englands Kopf auf seiner Brust hatte. Deutschland saß auf einem Stuhl am Kopfende mit einem Buch in der Hand. Er gab zwar vor zu lesen, doch sein Blick wanderte dauernd zu England. Dieser wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, redete im Schlaf und wimmerte leise.

„Ich glaube das Fieber setzt ihm mehr zu, als er zugeben will", meinte Deutschland. Japan nickte.

„Ich habe schon öfters mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihn zuwecken, aber dann wäre er nur wieder schlecht gelaunt."

Wieder nickte Japan: „Seine Suppe ist jetzt fertig, ein guter Grund ist also vorhanden."

Langsam streckte Deutschland seine Hand aus und schickte sich an England zu wecken. Dieser grummelte leise vor sich hin und versuchte der Hand auszuweichen.

„England-san? Du musst etwas essen."

Stöhnend richtete England sich auf, nahm das Essen aber dankend an und aß.

Italien war mittlerweile auch, durch die ganzen Bewegungen um sicher herum, aufgewacht.

England würgte ein paar Mal und bedeckte sich den Mund mit einer Hand. Die andere suchte blindlings in ihrer näheren Umgebung nach etwas zum reinspucken. Japan begriff sofort und reichte ihm einen Eimer.

Italien rieb England über den zitternden Rücken, als sich das eben gegessene seinen Weg zurück nach draußen bahnte. Vorsicht zog sich Italien unter England hervor und stellte sich neben ihn, hörte aber nie auf ihm weiter über den Rücken zu reiben.

Erschöpft sank England zurück in sein Kissen, sein ganzer Körper zitterte heftig. Pixie rieb sich an seiner Seite entlang um ihn zu entspannen.

Die Axis stand stumm daneben unsicher was sie nun tun sollten.

„Danke...", murmelte England schwach, „Danke, dass... ihr hier seid... und ich nicht alleine sein muss..."

Die drei lächelten und setzten sich um das Bett herumverteilt hin.

So saßen sie da, bis Englands Keuchen sich in ruhige, gleichmäßige Atemzüge verwandelt hatte. Stumm beobachteten sie das schlafende Land. Sie würden nirgendwohin gehen, bis England sich nicht vollständig erholt hatte und sie würden auch bei ihm sein, wenn er wieder aufwachte.

* * *

Ich freue mich, wenn ihr mir Verbesserungsvorschläge schreiben würdet und mir auch sagt, was ich gut gemacht habe, damit meine nächste Fanfic besser wird als diese.


End file.
